


When I Turn Around (I Lose Vision)

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Post-Canon, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri arrive in Russia. Things are different than Yuuri is used to, but Viktor's there. Viktor will get them through it. Basically fluff and cute dialogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from Joji Miller's 'Wefllagn.ii'. If you've never heard of Joji (Also goes by Filthy Frank, Pink Guy, Pink Omega) check him out! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Dedicated to my new friends.

Yuuri stretched his arms wide over his head and yawned as the plane grumbled and groaned down to the runway. He looked over at Viktor, sleeping peacefully in the cramped seat beside him away from the window, towards the aisle. 

Viktor was such a loud person. Not just his voice but also his actions, his expressions; they were all loud. There wasn’t a quiet thing about him, except when he was sleeping. His breath was coming out silently, and his eyes were shut softly, mouth gently upturned to a small grin. Yuuri didn’t want to interrupt the tender moment, but in a few minutes they were going to give the go ahead to get out of their seats and grab their luggage. 

He reached over to brush his silver mess of hair out from in front of his eyes, and leaned over to kiss his forehead. He brushed it gently, earning him a smile from Viktor has he began to stir. 

“Are we getting off the plane, Сахарок?” He blinked his eyes open slowly to smile up at Viktor from where he was rested on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, they’re letting us off right now.” Just as he spoke, the Captain came over the speakers on the plane to let them know it was time to exit the cabin. Viktor yawned but stood slowly to his feet and got Yuuri’s and his’ luggage from the compartment above.

They slowly began to shuffle through the onslaught of people, basically back to chest from the back of the plane to the front doors. When they got out, Yuuri could immediately feel the difference. The air was much colder, and smelt a little cleaner than Detroit, but not as clean as Hatsetsu. The airport in St. Petersburg was wide open, and plain, but still interesting. 

He turned to Viktor for direction, slightly disheveled and still half asleep. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss him again.

They were doing that now, by the way. 

But Viktor must have saw the way he looked at him because his eyes widened and he leaned into Yuuri more as he walked. 

“Not here, Yuuri-chan.” He spoke in broken Japanese, obviously wanting Yuuri to keep quiet until he told him. The raven-haired man just nodded solemnly and strode into step with his companion. They exited the airport and Viktor hailed a cab outside, gesturing Yuuri to enter the taxi.

Viktor exchanged a few words which Yuuri assumed where directions and the ride was quiet for a few minutes, until the cab driver spoke in his directions. 

“What’d he say?” 

“Hold on, just wait.” Viktor spoke back to him, explaining that Yuuri didn’t speak Russian, and the man nodded. 

“English?” 

Yuuri nodded. 

“I recognize you both.” The man’s accent was thick, more recognizable now that he was speaking in a familiar language. “You are the skaters from the Chinese competition. I do not like skating but my daughter is big fan, so I see sometimes.” Yuuri just nodded, unsure of where this conversation was going. “A lot of people here are upset. They idolized you, Mr. Nikiforov, and now they found out you are in relations with man? Not so good.” Yuuri froze, fingertips digging into Viktor’s thigh in fear. Viktor just looked frustrated, unafraid but concerned.

“Do not worry, I am not upset. It was rather funny, though, I wasn’t expecting to have this talk with my daughter so early.” Yuuri released his vice-like grip from his boyfriends bruising leg. “I just want to tell you be careful. I am sure Mr. Nikiforov knows that most of us are not so forgiving.” 

Viktor’s mouth hung open slightly, unsure of what to do or say. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said to cut the silence, “Thank you for understanding. We really appreciate it.” The man just nodded, and pulled to a stop in front of a large building.

Viktor said goodbye, as well as Yuuri, and they moved to the back of the cab to grab their luggage. The taller of the two let out a sigh of relief from the lost tension, turning to the front of the building to enter. 

Yuuri was excited. He was going to see Viktor’s apartment! He couldn’t imagine what it was like. They left Makkachin at his parents’ house, but he was sure it was full of dog toys and photos. What other photos would be there? His parents? His friends? Did he collect things? 

A short blonde woman holding her mail by the stairs they were heading towards interrupted him, though. 

“Vik!” She called, coming over to Viktor. She spoke cheerfully, obviously a friend. He shuffled behind Viktor, trying not to draw attention again. But the mood changed quick, she obviously saw him. 

“Почему он здесь?” she huffed, gesturing to Yuuri. 

“Не волнуйтесь, Мила.” It wasn’t a snap, but Yuuri could tell there was warning in his words. She immediately shrunk back but nodded, and said something else to him before exiting. Viktor began his descent up the stairs, gesturing for his boyfriend to follow. 

“What did she say?” 

“She asked why you were here.” Viktor gave him a forced smile, “I said don’t worry. You shouldn’t either. Cara is a good person, and it isn’t illegal for us to be here at home.” Yuuri just nodded, still unsure of the situation. 

Viktor’s suite was on one of the upper floors, so it took quite a while to make it all the way up the stairs. The older man pulled the keys from his pocket and began to let them in. 

“I can’t wait to get into bed,” He exclaimed loudly, “I slept on the plane but it’s not the same.” Yuuri nodded in agreement and stepped into the apartment. 

It was… plainer than expected. The walls were all the same shade of light gray, and their were no photos like he expected, except for a few abstract paintings and a couple posters from Viktor’s younger years, and some medals. 

“You can drop your luggage off in here, Yuuri.” He led the younger man into a room, almost just as plain as the main living space. The walls were a bit darker, and there were photos of Makkachin and an alarm clock on the bedside table, and a lamp on a bookshelf on the furthest wall. The bed had white and black bed sheets, and above the headboard there was a large banner with Viktor’s name, from his first Grand Prix gold presumably. 

“Is something not to your liking, Yuuri?” It pulled him from his thoughts, snapping him back into reality like an elastic band. 

“No, no, Viktor, it’s just… not what I was expecting?” 

“You mean not personable.” Yuuri hesitated, 

“Yeah…” 

Viktor just smiled at the ground, and picked up a photo of his poodle from the nightstand. 

“I didn’t really love anything but skating and Makkachin before I met you…” He trailed off, still staring at the photo. Yuuri wasn’t uncomfortable, but he felt like he might cry for some reason. 

“It’s getting late, y-you probably want to rest.” He turned to leave, “I’ll just go sleep on the cou-“

“Сахарок.” Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks. He whipped his head around to look at his boyfriend again, whom had his hand outstretched for Yuuri to take.

So he did. Right away, Viktor spun Yuuri around lightly to wrap him up in his arms and push himself onto the edge of the bed, so Yuuri was resting between his legs. 

“There is nobody here, love, you’re sleeping with me tonight. I won’t take no for an answer.” Yuuri closed his eyes and relaxed into his muscular form, comforted by the fact that Viktor wouldn’t keep up this charade behind closed doors. 

“Okay…” he whispered, “But no funny business, I have to skate tomorrow.” Viktor suddenly had a loud outburst of laughter, startling his lover. 

“I promise to save you till after the competition.” Yuuri hummed in acknowledgment. “But it will be very difficult, I will try my best to contain myself.” 

“Will you sit there, consumed with lust for the duration of the competition?” 

“You dork!” Viktor flipped them around so he was straddling Yuuri’s lap, pinning him to the mattress, and jabbing at his sides. “You’re such a cheeky shit!” Yuuri just laughed, pushing his boyfriend off of him to stop the assault. He landed with a thud on the duvet beside him, with a wide grin on his face. Yuuri reached out and put a thumb on his lips, like he did months earlier. 

“We should get in bed.” Viktor nodded, standing up to unbutton his jacket, and pull his t-shirt over his head. He saw Yuuri sitting up on the bed, playful glint in his eyes.

“Are you enjoying the show?” 

“Mm, very much so.” He gave his boyfriend another cheeky grin, “I give you a show every day, it only seems fair.” Viktor reached over with one finger, and poked Yuuri in the forehead hard enough to push him back onto the mattress. 

“Get dressed, piggy.” 

Yuuri just scoffed, but obliged and started stripping. Once him and Viktor where in their boxers, they both slipped under the blankets, Viktor’s back pressed tight against Yuuri’s. 

“I missed this.” He planted a few kisses into the crown of Yuuri’s hair. “When your parents are home I miss this.” 

“They don’t mind, you know.” Yuuri turned a little in his grip, “They don’t care if you sleep in my room.” Viktor laughed. 

“Yeah, but sometimes I can’t control myself, and I don’t need another lecture from Mari about safety in the bedroom.” 

“Shut up!” Yuuri brought his hands up to his eyes, “She didn’t!” 

“Oh, she did!” Yuuri buried himself into Viktor’s chest further. “She may not speak English very well, but I definitely got the gist.” He chuckled, squeezing Yuuri a little tighter. 

“I can’t believe her…” He took a deep breath in and huffed it out, “Viktor, we’ll be safe here, right?” Viktor pulled away a bit and frowned at Yuuri’s worried expression. 

“No, Сахарок, please don’t worry. We’ll be here and gone in no time. Plus, they wouldn’t dare touch me, and if you are with me, there’s no need to worry.” He squeezed the smaller man again, “To be honest, I think if anybody even looked at you wrong Yurio would have them in the hospital in no time flat.” Yuuri laughed even though he was still a little worried. All was quiet, except for the wind brushing through the trees outside, the cold blanket of snow silencing all other noises. 

“Maybe we should get our own place.” Yuuri froze, “Maybe America? Or Canada? Or Japan if that’s what you want, I really don’t-“ He was interrupted when Yuuri reached over to kiss him hard on the mouth, hands around his shoulders. 

“Do you really mean that, Vicchan?” 

“Of course,” Viktor’s signature goofy smile came back, “I never joke about things like that.” Yuuri was beaming; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He snuggled back into the larger man’s chest. 

“Am…rcas.. pres…lo…che…o..” 

“What was that, Yuuri? I couldn’t hear you?” 

“I said America’s new president looks like a cheeto. I don’t want to go there. He’s weird and if we wanted to get married, I don’t know how long we could be there.” 

“You’re so weird.” Viktor laughed, “Do you really think about us getting married?” 

“All the time.” It came out snarkier than intended. 

“Hey!” Viktor grumbled, “What’s with the sass?” 

“Do you not think about us getting married?” 

“’All the time.’” Viktor mimicked Yuuri’s Japanese accent to mock the man.  
“Hey! I don’t sound like that.” 

“You’ve become so sassy. What happened to my shy little piggy?” 

“He lost sixty pounds and his virginity.” Viktor snorted, “You should know that.” 

“Okay, I’ve had about enough of your sass.” Viktor poked him in the side, but shuffled back in close to him. “Goodnight, love.” 

“Night, Сахарок.” Viktor smiled at his boyfriends attempt to copy the nickname, but decided to stop with the teasing for the night. 

He saved all his teases for his win tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Сахарок is like 'Sugar' by the way.
> 
> Criticism is encouraged and welcome!


End file.
